1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding structure and a magnetic device comprising the same, and more particularly, to a combined winding structure and a magnetic device comprising the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Winding (coil) structures are widely used in various magnetic devices such as inductors (choke coils), transformers or filters. To be used in magnetic devices with a large current, a winding structure must be formed of a winding wire whose cross section is larger than a predetermined value to reduce the impedance (copper loss) to the current and improve the efficiency of the magnetic device. Furthermore, the reduced impedance to the current also helps to reduce heat energy produced by the winding structure.
To obtain a large wire cross section, a flat wire is usually used to produce the winding structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,048 for example. However, it is difficult to wind the flat wire into a winding structure by means of a common winding machine; rather, a relatively complex manufacturing process (e.g., stamping or shearing) must be used to accomplish this. Consequently, producing a winding structure with such a flat wire leads to an increased manufacturing cost. Moreover, once the winding structure is completed, it is impossible to increase or decrease the wire cross section of the winding structure.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a winding structure that can improve the aforesaid shortcomings.